Never Surrender
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: El mundo espiritual tiene muchas maneras de terminar con algo peligroso. Y si ese peligro se llama Yusuke Urameshi no escatimará esfuerzos en asesinarlo... aunque le hayan dado motivos a este de luchas hasta el último instante. No Main Yaoi pero si M-Preg
1. Adios al hogar

**Cap. 1**

**Yusuke se mantenía quieto, observando como sus cosas continuaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo de aquel pasillo y algunas incluso rotas, dejaban ver sus piezas por todas partes sin un orden; aunque por fuera se podía ver tranquilo e incluso sereno, por dentro su corazón seguía latiendo a una gran velocidad como si acabase de correr alguna maratón o desde una larga distancia, con prisas y sin descanso.**

**Levantó una mano y se la pasó por el rostro como si con eso pudiese apartar sus pesares para luego, descender la mano hasta hacerla descansar en su vientre aún plano e indicativo de los ejercicios a los que se había visto obligado cuando trabajase como detective del mundo espiritual.**

** Pero todo eso había acabado…**

**Así como su vida hasta ese día en que su madre le hubiese arrojado del departamento donde vivía con esta y lanzado sus cosas como si no valiesen nada; había sido una clase de suerte que solamente lo hubiese abofeteado y no le hubiera arrojado el colchón de la cama a la cabeza y gritando que seguramente ahí había ocurrido todo.**

**No podía estar mas alejada de la realidad por supuesto.**

**-Vamos a estar bien… todo estará bien…**

**Susurró en un tono muy bajo y suave, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de cada una de sus palabras al tener la impresión de que cada una de sus emociones, se vería reflejada en su interior y por lo tanto, repercutiría de ahí en delante en todo lo que se le venía encima; parpadeó una última vez antes de despedirse en silencio de la mujer que le había dado la vida y que le había enseñado muchas cosas a pesar de todos los tropiezos y su última pelea.**

**Después de todo… había sido principalmente por ella que había regresado a la vida.**

**Porque… un hijo nunca debía de hacer que su madre llorase por él.**

**Sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento, reflejando algo de cariño en su semblante para luego dedicarse a recoger cada una de las pertenencias que se suponía que tenía hasta que pudo hacer un bulto demasiado grande en el interior de las sábanas que habían sido parte del arrebato destructivo de aquella mujer; gracias a la fuerza otorgada tras mucho entrenamiento podía cargar con ello sin apenas molestarse.**

**Inclinó una vez la cabeza en dirección de la puerta de lo que había sido su hogar antes de darse la vuelta y marchar.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**De primer instancia había pensado en quizá pedirle alojamiento a Kuwabara en lo que resolvía donde viviría y cómo lo haría.**

**Ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza ir a buscar aquel pequeño carromato que su madre le había conseguido para trabajar puesto que seguramente iría a por él para quemarlo o venderlo al mejor postor que encontrase; no le iba a permitir tener ni la mas mínima posibilidad de tener algo de lo que ella le hubiese brindado anteriormente.**

**Porque tal cuál y como le había dicho… "ya eran demasiadas decepciones de su parte"**

**Decepciones**

**No entendía como ella podía ser tan fría y cruel con su situación tomando en cuenta que era algo por lo que ella misma había pasado cuando él estuviese a punto de nacer; sin embargo tal vez era justamente el hecho de que se trataba de su único hijo varón y que así como ella lo veía, el que hubiera sucedido algo como aquello solamente le quitaba un estatus que por mucho se había ganado el chico a base de ser el mejor en las peleas.**

**Ni siquiera el mismo entendía el porqué de lo que le había ocurrido!**

**Lo único que tenía claro era que ahora se encontraba solo y que así como su madre había hecho en su juventud para mantenerlo, iba a ser su turno de hacer lo propio para asegurarse de que no iba a dejar todo tirado por el suelo.**

**Sería lo mejor que pudiese ser, costase lo que costase.**

**Pero… después de meditarlo profundamente ir a donde Kuwabara no iba a ser realmente una opción. De inmediato querría saber que sucedía y si no era él, su hermana se encargaría de averiguar los motivos y razones por los cuáles había sido echado casi a patadas de su hogar; aunque ya no podía llamarlo así, de todas maneras prefería guardarse su actual estado físico para sí mismo y en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.**

**Hiei y Kurama?**

**No creía soportar la mirada de compasión por parte del ex zorro y estaba muy seguro de que el koorime solamente aprovecharía para hacer burla de aquello por lo que estaba pasando y mentalmente no se sentía con tantas fuerzas como para soportar pasar por aquello.**

**Se detuvo debajo de la luz amarilla de una de las luminarias del parque y se sentó en una banca, dejando a un lado aquel extraño bulto con el que cargaba y en donde llevaba todas sus cosas antes de recargarse en el respaldo de metal de esta y dejar salir un suspiro cansino; cerró los ojos pensando que no tendría nada de malo si se quedaba dormido ahí, después de todo no le daban miedo los asaltantes de noche**

**Definitivamente, él era mas peligroso**

**Abrió los ojos con lentitud y entonces sonrió de lado con fastidio**

**Claro**

**Era esa la razón por la cual el gran Enma había enviado a esos ridículos sirvientes suyos para que le dejasen inconsciente y luego, provocarle el terminar de aquella manera con la pútrida intención de hacerle desear suicidarse.**

**Pero no estaba tan loco como para eso y su estado no tenía por qué significar el fin de todo. Había cosas mucho peores y que estaba seguro no le iban a traer la misma satisfacción aunque de ahí en delante, todo se convertiría en un gran sacrificio pero al final… valdría la pena; tal vez había gritado, golpeado cosas e incluso llorado a solas cuando nadie podía verle al darse cuenta de lo que perdería pero… quién había dicho que la vida era fácil? Sobre todo la suya?**

**Finalmente sonrió de lado para luego clavar su vista en una casa cercana, cuyo jardín se extendía maravillosamente hacia enfrente y que estaba en venta.**

**Suspiró profundo y sonrió un poco mas antes de apuntarla con su dedo como si estuviese a punto de atacar**

**-Algún día… esa casa será nuestra. No podrán decir que no tuvieron una vivienda decente y con espacio para jugar- dijo antes de gemir y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás- pero no será hoy. No tengo tanto dinero y por lo pronto, tenemos que encontrar un techo aunque sea temporal para vivir**

**Asintió antes de comenzar a escuchar voces que se acercaban desde una esquina y levantar la cabeza con curiosidad**

**Una pandilla de ladrones iba por el otro extremo de la calle fumando, tomando y riéndose de las desgracias ajenas al tiempo que presumían de su último asalto… y entonces, Yusuke Urameshi sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo**

**-Bueno, mamá siempre asaltaba a los ladrones para sobrevivir, verdad?- dijo antes de enderezarse y ponerse de pie para luego percatarse de que aquellos sujetos lo habían notado y ahora, caminaban sonrientes y torcidos hacia él- esto no será siempre, al menos hasta que encuentre trabajo y entonces, ya los dejaremos en paz**

**Aseguró el Masoku para luego, tronar su puño y prepararse para luchar**

**…**

**TBC**


	2. Trabajar

**Cap. 2**

**-Van dos y el próximo se lleva el bote!**

**-Siii, es mi día de suerte!- gritaba un muchacho de cabello marrón claro y ropas gastadas mientras que la concurrencia a su alrededor aplaudía la ganancia obtenida por este**

**Las voces y los sonidos de los diferentes juegos de video y de mesa se elevaban, creando una mezcla inconexa que a mas de uno provocaba dolor de cabeza, por lo que muchos jugadores sentados frente a sus máquinas se colocaban audífonos para taponear en algo los ruidos alrededor; un grupo de muchachos de secundaria aplaudió repentinamente entre vítores a dos de sus compañeros que danzaban sobre una mesa con piso de cuadros de colores que se iluminaban al son de una canción común mientras que otros mas allá intentaban superarse en un videojuego de disparos.**

**Era muy común que la basura, los cigarrillos y los cascos de cerveza se acumulasen en los rincones donde casi nadie ponía atención, por lo que el trabajo nunca escaseaba.**

**Pero no por ello era menos fastidioso**

**Yusuke Urameshi suspiró pesadamente, aferrando con mayor fuerza el palo de la escoba que tenía entre las manos antes de ver de reojo y no sin algo de envidia a todos aquellos jóvenes con los que alguna vez él mismo compitiese en los juegos y a los que usualmente vencía sin ningún problema**

**Era increíble que ahora él, la persona mas fuerte de toda la escuela y a quien siempre temían al por mayor ahora estuviese atrapado barriendo suelos a cambio de un sueldo miserable**

**No era que no consiguiese una buena ganancia con los asaltantes tal cuál lo hacía su madre, pero repentinamente se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que no era eso lo que quería enseñarle al bebé que llevaba en el vientre; no… él deseaba algo mucho mejor que eso, si él y su madre habían sido unos vagos que hacían sus tejemanes para conseguir las cosas de la forma mas fácil y cómoda posible no por eso significaba que era lo correcto**

**Era algo patético pero…**

**Al menos deseaba poder brindarle un futuro muchísimo mas honesto y limpio a la criatura que llegaría con el tiempo**

**Nunca lo había pensado seriamente pero ahora deseaba con todo su corazón que cuando el crío tuviese su edad, pudiese decir con mucho orgullo que su madre le había sacado delante de la buena manera y que había aprendido a trabajar duro por lo que deseaba**

**Si…**

**Su niño definitivamente tendría muchas cosas que a él le faltaban y se aseguraría de que llegase muy alto, que fuese incluso mas grande y poderoso que él sin importar la forma que eligiese**

**Incluso con el miedo que sentía al verse solo en un apuro como aquel, también se sentía emocionado por lo que le depararía el futuro**

**-Urameshi!**

**El chico aludido cerró los ojos antes de componer una expresión de incómodo fastidio**

**-En verdad que tienes que estar sin hacer nada todo el día!?- un enorme hombretón grueso y alto se acercó al muchacho, remetiéndose la camisa en un pantalón poco menos que mugroso; los ojos castaños del muchacho le observaron con desdén pero no dijo nada, ya que al final de cuentas… se trataba de su jefe- no te estoy pagando para que aprendas a tener poderes mentales y que la basura se coloque sola en su lugar, ve a barrer el lado derecho del arcade, ahora!**

**-Claro Mira-san… lo que diga…**

**Respondió Yusuke casi mordiéndose la lengua mientras que el adulto le veía con desprecio para luego, darse la vuelta y retirarse a gritarle a otro de los ayudantes**

**Muy a su fastidio se había obligado a utilizar honoríficos y un tono de voz mas educado para evitar que le echasen del único trabajo donde sus antecedentes de delincuente no le habían afectado en gran manera para poder subsistir; en todas las demás partes, incluso en aquellas donde había creído que su fuerza le daría para un empleo bien pagado como guardaespaldas por lo menos, le habían echado solo de verle**

**En el arcade le habían aceptado tan solo porque solía ser un cliente asiduo y porque a final de cuentas, la fama del chico hacía que los muchachos de escuela se detuvieran de buscar pleito muy a menudo**

**Aunque claro que la paga no bastaba para cubrirlo todo aparte de ser una triste excusa de semanada… pues algo era algo**

**Un plato de fideo instantáneo para poder pasar el día sin buscar mas alimento y ahorrar de poco en poco para conseguirse un techo decente eran las cosas que pasaban por su mente según la hora en la que se encontrase; tenía que recordarse que todo aquello lo hacía por una criatura que no tenía ni idea de por qué había sido obligada a existir en aquel mundo y que a diferencia de sus padres, él realmente iba a ser todo lo que ese niño se mereciese y hasta mas**

**Cada noche, el simple pensamiento de aquello le hacía seguir adelante y olvidarse aunque fuera por unos momentos, de lo patético que era**

**Emitió un lánguido suspiro e hizo girar la escoba antes de continuar empujando todas aquellas bolsas y papeles que descuidadamente las personas dejaban caer a su muy mugrienta forma, sin pensar en lo fastidioso que era el tener que ser su criada; porqué nunca había pensado en lo papanatas que era al darles tanta molestia a quienes estuvieron antes que él en la misma posición, mientras él se regodeaba al sentarse en aquellos videojuegos sin pensar el vuelco que le daría la vida?**

**En verdad que era un asco**

**Frunció el cejo y continuó con su trabajo pensando que si la maestra Genkai le pudiese ver, seguramente le limpiaría la espalda de la piel a base de golpes**

**-Ya casi ganas otra vez! Hazlo mas rápido!**

**Aquella voz hizo que el cabello del joven delincuente se erizase y que corriese lo mas discretamente que podía hacia detrás de otro juego para luego, asomarse por uno de los bordes hasta que dio totalmente con la cabellera pelirroja de su mejor amigo que a pesar de continuar con sus estudios, seguía juntándose con sus amigos y yendo a lugares como aquel para distraerse y quitarse de encima algo del estrés por la universidad**

**Demonios… como no había pensado antes que Kuwabara podía verle en cualquier momento en aquel lugar!?**

**Un ligero retortijón hizo presencia mientras algo de envidia le corroía al observar a su amigo y la vida tranquila que tenía; aún poseía sus poderes y los usaba para cosas buenas… y convenientes y además, estaba forjándose un buen futuro del que podría estar orgulloso**

**Se colocó la mano en el vientre unos segundos para después, acomodarse la chaqueta**

**Debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas o en algún punto se descuidaría y entonces, sus amigos se enterarían de aquello. Ya bastante era con evitar al mundo espiritual para que no se diesen cuenta de lo que habían provocado como para que encima, involucrara a terceros**

**-En verdad que la vida debe de odiarme mucho… o en alguna existencia pasada fui todavía peor de lo que soy…**

**Dijo para si mismo mientras se imaginaba a él mismo en la versión de Toguro el menor para luego, hacer una mueca de asco y negar varias veces con la cabeza**

**-No, no y no! Relajate Yusuke, no pudiste haber hecho cosas tan malas!**

**Se repitió antes de observar como del arcade, un grupo de sujetos con muy mala pinta salían viendo los alrededores y escondiéndose algo en los bolsillos de los pantalones; el chico compuso una expresión seria antes de asentir y dejar la escoba a un lado para empezar a seguirlos**

**-Solo será esta última vez pequeño…- susurró- solo esta última vez…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**

Retired Kitkat

Hi! First than anything, tahnk you very much for your review! You can leave it in english, I understand it ;). Well, this fic is not about Kuwabara but he appears as a help for Yusuke in his pretty hard sittuation; so, although he is not the principal character, anyway I hope that you like how Kuwa-chan gonna start to appear in a few chapters as a good support for Yusuke


End file.
